Family Time
by DorkyKnight
Summary: Bruce gets in trouble with Diana and has to make up for his behavior.


Exiting the elevator and heading to his office Bruce noticed that his assistant looked a little shaken up. "Good afternoon Clara, is something the matter?"

"G-Good afternoon Mister Wayne. Umm, nothing's the matter." Clara frantically answered, rapidly looking at the office and Bruce. 

"Are you sure? Anything I should be aware of?" Bruce asked becoming more suspicious. He watched her pretend to be distracted.

"Ummm Nope! Nothing at all." Clara responded with a nervous smile. 

"Ok then." Bruce turned around and opened the doors to his office. Noticing the ominous aura that the room possessed and that his chair was facing the window, Bruce approached his desk with caution. As he got closer the chair suddenly turned around revealing a very furious Amazon Princess.

"Hello Diana, what a beautiful surprise," Bruce said with a smile, wondering what Clara was so scared about. 

Diana glared at him and responded with, "Me, my husband and my children were going to do a nice family meeting today, but guess who was absent?'

Bruce stared at her with a confused expression, then his face grimaced as he realized his mistake. "Your husband?" Bruce sheepishly answered.

"Yes and now he has to give me a good reason for not killing him," Diana said patiently waiting for an explanation. 

"You know, your husband would love to spend some time with his family but he is too busy right now," Bruce said in an attempt to add a little bit of humor in this tense situation. However, Diana wasn't having it, responding with a glare that could put any Batglare to shame. "I'm dead, right?" 

"Yes," Diana responded as she gave him a disappointed look. 

Bruce walked up to the desk and leaned against it. "Look, Diana, I'm so sorry I forgot about the family time… I even promised I'd be there." Bruce said as he hung his head in shame. "When you gave birth to Thomas and Aster, I said I was going to be a better father then I was for Dick, Jason, and Tim. I don't think I'm doing any better." Bruce confessed.

Diana got up from the chair, walked up to Bruce and hugged him from the side. "No no, don't think like that. You're a great father, even when you forget, I see that you are trying. And I know that Thomas and Aster can see that as well. That's all that matters." Diana said with a smile, comforting Bruce.

Bruce turned to face Diana and put his hands on her waist. He smiled and gave her a quick kiss. "Thank you. You always make me feel better." Bruce said smiling and giving her another kiss.

Diana pulls away from the kiss and smiles. "However, our children do miss their daddy." 

"Yes, I'll do anything to make it up to them. I promise."

" You said that last time." Diana retorted

"I mean it this time," Bruce said with conviction. 

"Anything?" Diana questioned.

"Anything," Bruce asked without a second of hesitation. 

Diana paused to think for a moment. "Ok then, for one, the full week you have to spend with me and the kids. This means no Batman, no Wayne Enterprises for one, full week." Diana tried to read Bruce's expressionless face. 

After a long pause Bruce inhaled and exhaled from his nose and answered with; "Deal."

"Great!" Diana exclaimed, bit shocked that Bruce agreed so quickly. "Also the children get to choose where they want to go." 

"Princess, remember when we asked them to choose where they wanted to go. They said they wanted to go to a planet where everything was made from candy and that the planet had a King that was secretly evil."

"Bruce, that was two years ago. Thomas is now seven and Aster is now six, and also they just finished watching Wreck-It Ralph when you asked. I think they can choose something more realistic now." Diana responded with a giggle. 

Bruce nuzzled his nose against her's and gave her a kiss. The kiss slowly becoming more and more passionate, until the need for air forced them to separate. Bruce stared at Diana's now blushing face. "I'm starting to think that my children weren't the only ones that missed me," Bruce said in a seductive voice. 

Diana began nervously biting her lip and whispered into his ear. "You have no idea, Mr. Wayne." Bruce and Diana began to kiss passionately until they were interrupted by a knock on the door. 

Lucius Fox opened the door and smiled as he saw the couple in each other's arms. "I take it that everything's been settled?" 

"Yes everything is fine, Bruce will be able to live another day." Diana cheerfully answered.

"Alright then, see you in a week, Bruce," Lucius said as he left the room. 

"Wait, what? Did he know?" Bruce asked.

"Of course, I told Lucius that you would be unavailable for the next week. I also asked Dick to take over while we were gone." Diana informed.

"How would did you know that I would say yes?" Bruce asked curiously.

"Oh please, Bruce I have you wrapped around my finger, either me or the children." Diana nonchalantly added.

Bruce sighed. "I would like to say that's not true, but I know it is," Bruce said in defeat. 

Diana laughed and grabbed Bruce by the tie, dragging him towards the door. "Now Mr. Wayne, we have about three more hours until we have to pick up our children. Why don't I show you how much I've missed you?" Diana seductively suggested.

"Why don't we?" Bruce responded as he followed Diana out the door.


End file.
